


Tango Flamenco

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shrek Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: Tango Flamenco, Spain, Spanish Kink, Tango, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puss has his eyes on the Slayer’s sister...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Flamenco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The geniuses at Dreamworks Pictures own the Shrek film series. I own the stories and ficlets I cook up from time to time.

Dawn Summers, seventeen, sighed as she lay her head on the lap of Puss In Boots, and looked up into Puss's green eyes. Those eyes of his, it was said, could put even her sister Buffy to shame (since they had the same eye color).

"What is it, Dawn, _mi amor_?" he asked while petting those chocolate locks of hers with one of his paws, which, he admitted to her once, really drove him crazy, but in a good way. After all, whoever said crazy was a bad thing obviously didn't know what they were speaking of. "Come now, my pretty Dawn. You can tell me."

That was another thing. His Spanish accent was so - there was no other way to put - _hot_. It ignited a fire in her blood... a fire she didn't even know was there... until now, that is.

Dawn bit her lower lip, wondering how to put her thoughts into words. It was then that the song _I Could Fall In Love_ by the late, great Selena Quintanilla-Perez began playing, and she finally said,  
"Well, Puss, it's like this. I'm just worried about my friends, the Scooby Gang, and how they're doing now. But most of all, I'm worried about the fact that I'll never fall in love with someone anytime soon."

Puss thought for a moment, and then his emerald orbs sparkled as he smirked. Then he said,  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that, Dawn. You've already found someone to fall in love with."

"Really?" queried Dawn. "Who?"

"Me," he replied. "Besides, _mi amor_ , you are... _tan bella_."

Dawn blushed and then smiled to herself just as Puss dipped his head and planted a kiss on her cheek. Maybe he was right... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** **Translations:****  
>  _mi amor_ : my love  
>  _tan bella_ : so beautiful
> 
> Well, I hope you like it. Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
